


A Dance at Darillium

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [25]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Dimension Hopping Rose, F/M, Reunion but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose lands on a strange planet while searching for her Doctor. She finds a Doctor, but he is not alone.





	A Dance at Darillium

Rose waited for the dizziness that came from dimension hopping to fade. When the room stopped spinning, and her vision cleared she found herself on the outskirts of a dazzling gala. All around here was the ritz and glamour of the finest gowns and crispest suits, yet only a spattering were human. She was obviously on an another planet, but that didn't matter. If she landed here, then the TARDIS was close.

"Oh, that will never do, sweetie." A woman's voice made her turn. Behind her was a beautiful woman, who looked to be in her late forties. Her wild curls had been pulled up in an elegant manner, but looked ready to pop free of their diamond clips and pins. She wore a stunning dress, red in the bodice that accentuated her supple bosoms, but belled out into black with shimmering patterns. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb, Rose Tyler. Hold still."

Rose jerked away as the woman spritzed a bottle she had pulled from her cleavage at her. The mist blinded her for a second, and she felt her clothes shift and change. Gone were her jacket and blank pants, and in their place was a TARDIS blue gown that hung and curved to her body. She yanked her eyes up from the stunning silk to stare into the woman's hazel eyes. "How do you know who I am?" She tried to keep her voice steady, firm, and calm.

"Oh, I know all about all of his companions." The woman smiled in a knowing way, and there was a bit of mischievousness that told Rose she should trust her but also keep an eye out for trouble. After years with the Doctor, Rose could spot a danger magnet a mile away. Still, hope flittered into her chest. The Doctor was nearby, and he still talked about her.

"You know where to find the Doctor?" She stepped forward to the woman, trying to convey the urgency of her situation. "Who are you? Is he here? I need to talk to him now!"

"My name." The woman laughed, a light hearted thing that reminded Rose slightly of the TARDIS. "Is Professor River Song, and yes the Doctor is here. Come with me."

Before Rose could object, River pulled her into her arms and waltzed her out onto the dance floor. She weaved them expertly around other couples, blending in but drawing gazes of envy to them both. They reached the other side of the ballroom, and a Scottish voice called out. "You're supposed to be dancing with me, River."

"Sorry, love." River spun Rose to a stop and glanced over her head. "But I found this lovely little flower in the shadows looking terribly distressed. I think she might need a Doctor." The inflection in her voice told Rose everything she needed to know about who was standing behind her, and jealousy flared its head at the term of endearment Professor Song had used.

"Well, if she's sick you shouldn't be spinning her around." A gloved hand landed softly on her shoulder. "Turn round then, let me give you a look over."

Rose swallowed hard, feeling her pulse race. This was it, the moment she had been yearning for for three years. He had obviously regenerated, but it was still him. She could hear that decidedly Doctor, in charge, tone in his voice. She turned, coming nose to chest with a black velvet smoking jacket with red trim. It's shining buttons led her up, up, and up into blue eyes that were so familiar and so foreign.

"Rose." The Doctor's voice was a murmur, and the wrinkles near his eyes went from concern to amazement and finally to an infinite sadness. They flicked up to River. "River, what did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing." River laughed and squeezed Rose's shoulder. "I'm assuming this has to do with the stars. I'll just go get the three of us some punch." With a swish of skirts, she was gone.

"Doctor?" Rose didn't have to ask. It was him, always him. She could see him there, in those icy eyes and sad little smile. Her hands went for his, instinctively, and their fingers slid together.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, squeezing her hands. "But not your Doctor, I'm afraid. You missed the mark, just a bit."

Rose didn't care how much time had passed. She had found him and needed him to know. "Doctor, the stars are-"

"Going out." The Doctor nodded and laughed softly. "I know. You found me before. Well." He shook his head. "My before, your to come."

Rose swallowed again, looking him up and down. She was late and early all at once, and it was funny. They had switched roles for a change. There was just something she needed, something she had been missing for three years. "Hug me." She whispered, afraid of what would happen. Obviously this woman, River, was in his life now. Sure, she was jealous, but she didn't want to start drama.

The Doctor nodded, and she threw her arms around his neck. He froze, awkwardly holding her close, fists clenched against her bare back. "Sorry. This body isn't really a hugging body." Rose shrank back, feeling a bit off put with that information. "But." His sad smile turned just as mischievous as River's. "This body knows how to dance."

Rose gasped, as he twirled her expertly onto the floor and lead her into a slow steady waltz. The Doctor was right. This body could dance. Still, he had said she found him in the past. Where was she now? What had happened to her? "So I do find you." She repeated back to him. "What happen-"

"Spoilers." The Doctor cut her statement short with a wink and twirled her around his back and then again to his arms.

"How?" Rose hesitated to ask. How much would he tell her? She had to know, before her automatic recall activated. "How long has it been, since the stars went out?" That seemed safe. She didn't ask about herself.

"Almost thirteen hundred years for me." The Doctor furrowed his brow, making his eyes brows nearly touch. "Maybe more. I lost count sometime after Trenzalore."

That word, Trenzalore, didn't make sense to Rose. She was too distracted by his age. Her Doctor, the one she had lost, was only a little over nine hundred. That meant the one currently holding her was over two thousand. "You remember me, after all this time?" Now she understood what he had meant, what felt like ages ago, outside of that chip shop. He could never spend his life with her.

"Of course he does." River had reappeared, her eyes twinkling. "You are one of his favorites. I always hear about the favorites."

"River." The Doctor's warning voice was light, and he tried to turn Rose away. "Give me five more minutes."

"What, it's true." Professor Song laughed easily and winked at Rose. "Now, we're interfering with the ball. Let's go have a drink."

"I." Rose shook her head as her recall beeped. "I don't have much time." She wanted to ask, to know what was going to happen. "Just tell me Doctor. Are we happy? Are you happy?" She clung to his arms, pleading with him.

The Doctor swallowed visibly, and his eyes flicked to River for a moment. It seemed as if his sadness and dread had doubled. Then he coughed and gave that smile, the one that said he couldn't say. "Spoilers."

"Of course he is." River leaned down to whisper in her ear as the jump disc began to beep faster. "He got to dance with you."

"Keep him safe." Rose spoke to River, but her eyes never left the Doctor's. "He needs someone to hold his hands. He's lost without it."

"I'll keep a tight hold on it." River squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Rose felt the Doctor's hand on her cheek thumbing away River's lipstick, and she saw he had removed his glove. It was his left hand, and on the ring finger was a simple silver band. She noted a glistening wedding set on River's as well. It was almost time to jump, and she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"We are very happy, Rose." The Doctor finally spoke again. "I gave, will give, you almost everything you ever wanted from me, and tonight you repaid the gift. I got to dance with the woman I wanted to marry."

Rose gasped, reaching up to cling to his wrist. She had less than thirty seconds. "And the woman you did marry." She felt River pull the Doctor's hand back.

"He loved you first." River smiled, without a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Five seconds. "You taught him to love again." She spritzed the bottle at Rose again.

When Rose landed in the canon room, her elegant gown was fading back to pants and trainers. She could still feel it though, the Doctor's touch.

"Did you find him?" Mickey rushed forward, steadying her as the room spun. "Did you find the Doctor?"

"Yes." Rose finally felt the tears fall, but they weren't sad tears. They spoke hope, determination, and love. The Doctor did love her. His wife had said so. "But not my Doctor. That's okay, he said we'll find the right one eventually."

She wiped her eyes and smiled at Mickey. Rose knew without a doubt, that she would find her way to where her heart belonged. 


End file.
